


Harry's Secret

by Zyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyy/pseuds/Zyy
Summary: The war is over and Harry is hiding something. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny are trying to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful people here is some background info on the story  
> Fred did not die  
> Sirius did not die and he's free  
> The war ended during the Order of Phoenix so its there 6th year now and nobody died in the war but some death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange

"There's something wrong with Harry" Hermione declared one night in the common room. The Weasley twins looked up from there list of pranks

"What do you mean? Asked Fred, Ron and Ginny, who were talking about qudditch stopped and nodded at Fred's question.

"Well he's acting so secretive, and is always gone"

"I agree Hermione" stated Ginny

"Well maybe he's just coping with not having to worry about Voldemort anymore" Ron exclaimed

"Or"

"Our dear Harry has gotten"

"Himself a"

"Girlfriend" Fred and George put in, smiling mischievously

"I don't think so why wouldn't he tell us" Hermione pointed out "maybe he's having nightmares again" she fretted

"How about if we just ask him, if that doesn't work we can follow him" Ginny suggested

"But that's just invading his privacy" said Hermione

"Hermione you just said you want to know what is up with Harry so following him will work if he doesn't answer us" Ron told his girlfriend

"I don't know"

"Come on Hermione it's not that bad" George put in

"And we can find out if ikle harrikens is growing up" added Fred

"FRED" they all yelled all blushing they just couldn't think of Harry like that he was so so pure and innocent even after everything he's gone through.

"Okay, fine, we'll ask him tomorrow" Hermione concluded

"Well I'm off to bed goodnight" Ginny said going up the girl's dormitory

"Maybe we should all go to bed" said Hermione

"Kay goodnight" replied Ron giving Hermione a kiss ignoring cat whistles from Fred and George and they all headed up to their respective dormitory thinking all the same thing

What is Harry hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes shutting it right away when greeted with bright sunlight, someone chuckled above him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see his handsome, wonderful

boyfriend looking at him with a smile.

"Mm morning" Harry greeted

"Morning baby" Draco replied helping Harry up "You still sore" Draco asked. Harry blushed remembering yesterdays event, Draco smirked seeing Harry's blush, earning him a playful punch.

"Prat" Harry remarked but smiling

"Hmm but you still love me"

"I still wonder why" Harry teased, when suddenly a wave of nauseous swept through, causing him to jump of the bed and race to the bathroom, Harry threw up in the toilet

slightly shaking.

"Harry are you alright" Draco crouched behind Harry rubbing circles on his back. Harry nodding, making sure he wasn't going to throw up again he relaxed back into Draco's arms.

Draco looked at him worriedly "maybe you should pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm fine, it must just be a stomach bug" Harry replied not wanting to visit the hospital wing. Harry pulled himself off of Draco's lap "come on, we need to get ready for

potion." Draco looked like he wanted to protest but left it and went to get his clothes, leaving Harry in the bathroom.

Harry got his toothbrush and turned looking at himself in the mirror, he was short only standing at 5" 3', big green eyes like a kitten, Draco had took him to get his eyes

fixed so he didn't need glasses; he had long eyelashes and pouty lips. He had grown his hair over the summer now flowing down to mid back.

"Harry are you ready" Draco asked standing in the door way, Harry nodded putting his toothbrush away

"Let me just change I'll meet you in the common room" Draco nodded leaving the room. Harry hurried around Draco privet room (which he got he was made a prefect)

looking for his robes and went to see Draco standing near the entrance.

"Bye love, I'll see you later" Harry stood on his tip-toes giving Draco a kiss before going out to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, where were you last night" Hermione asked when Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, Ginny sitting across from them.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and slept in the room of requirement" he shrugged pouring syrup on his waffles; Hermione eyed him suspiciously but didn't push.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep" Harry answered getting annoyed by the questions

"We're just worried about you Harry" replied Hermione detected the annoyance in his voice, Ron nodded

"Yea, sorry if we are bugging you mate, no hard feelings" Ron replied after swallowing the large amount of waffles he had in his mouth.

"It's fine" Harry looked at his watch that he had gotten from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on his birthday. "Oh gosh we better get going, or we'll be late for Transfiguring, see you

later Ginny"

"Bye" Ginny replied as Harry, Ron and Hermione got their bags and rushed out.

Panting the golden trio rushed through the door just in time, Professor McGonagall glared at them for being almost late to class, they smiled sheepishly and went to their

seats.

"Good morning class today and so on we will be learning how to become an animagus, Professor Snape has kindly provided us a potion that each of you will drink so you

will know what animal you will be and the next couple of days we will learn how to transform into that animal. Any questions?" no hands were up "good, well the animals

will be based by your personality and the size they show will always be that size it won't grow bigger or smaller, I will call your name up and you will come and drink the

potion" Professor McGonagall got out the potions and called out the first name. "Hermione Granger" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron as they gave her an encouraging

nod, Hermione smiled and walked up to the front and accepted the potion and swallowing the whole thing grimacing at the taste, suddenly a bright wisp circled her on top

of her head forming a Beautiful middle sized Brown spotted owl with bright brown eyes.

"Wonderful Ms. Granger the owl fits you perfectly, holds wisdom and knowledge like no other and can see through a mask finding if someone especially a friend is hurt"

"Thank you" replied Hermione going back to her seat smiling"

"Good animal it's pretty obvious you would get an owl" Ron said, while the Professor called on other names.

"Yea Hermione the owl fits you great" Harry added

"Thanks guys"

"Ronald Weasley" Professor McGonagall called

"Well here it goes" Ron muttered

"Good luck mate" Harry told him as he went to the front of the room. Ron took a deep breath and gulped down the potion, just like Hermione and the others a white mist

rose around his head forming a big flaming orange manned lion.

"Well Mr. Weasley a lion represents strength and power it is also aggressive so it is a fine fit for you" Ron nodded going back to his desk

"Wow Ron I was not expecting that at all" Hermione replied looking kind of shocked, Harry nodded

"I know it's great really" Ron replied A proud smile on his face

"Well good job Ron" Harry patted him on the back

"Thanks mate, so what do you think you'll get?" asked Ron

"I'm not sure"

"Well your about to find out" Hermione answered

"Harry Potter" Harry got up he could feel his nervousness Hermione and Ron gave him an encouraging smile, Harry smiled back and went up to the front downing the

horrible tasting potion in a gulp to see a quit small black fox with green eyes and white rose on the bottom of a paw.

"Well Mr. Potter I couldn't think of a better animal then a fox for you cunning and swift in tricky situation, a fox fits you quite well."

Harry nodded and went back to his seat.

"Well-"Ron started

"Oh Harry you're so cute and small"

"I know" Harry sighed

"It's not that bad Harry and it does fit your personality" Ron exclaimed

"Yea I guess your right"

"Okay class I want a 2 feet report about your animal due tomorrow class dismissed" Everyone groaned

"She even finds a way to give us homework when we barely did any work" Ron grumbled

"Don't complain Ronald we'll learn more about are animal more" Hermione argued

Ron snorted  "Hermione even if this wasn't homework you still will research about your animal" as the two argued Harry thought about his animal I wonder what animal

Draco got he thought before following his two bickering friends out of the classroom.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't able to sneak and see Draco the whole day since Hermione and Ron seem to be glued to his side, which was annoying Harry greatly getting the urge just to tell

them his secret and go. "Harry come on we'll be late for dinner" Hermione pestered as they pulled him toward the great hall.

"You guys i'm not hungry okay" Harry yanked from their grip "i'm going to the common room" and he stormed away his hair swishing back and forth, leaving a very shocked

Hermione and confused Ron.

"Somethings definitely off" Hermione explained as they walked toward the great hall.

"yea he wouldn't lose his temper just for making him go to dinner" Ron replied and sat down but didn't eat neither did Hermione.  Hermione leaned forward so Ginny and the

twins could hear,

"Guys tonight were going to follow Harry and figure out whats wrong maybe its something bad or..." she started to panic Harry was her little brother and she was so worried.

"Hermione calm down" Ginny soothed

"yea Hermione" Fred replied "we'll find out today okay. Harry is are little brother as well and we'll find out and I know it wont be something bad okay"  Hermione sniffled 

"Okay, thanks guys" 

"No problem"

"Okay so here's the plan" George started, for the whole dinner they planned how the were going to follow Harry unnoticed. 

"Hope this works" Ron ended as everyone left the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron do you have the map" Ginny whispered as everyone met in the common room

"Yea took it when Harry wasn't noticing" Ron grinned  

"Okay lets go" Hermione said already walking toward the hall

"wait are you sure this is ok" said Fred unsure everyone stared at him shocked that he said that even George. 

Fred are you okay" George said feeling his forehead Fred swatted his hand away

"I'm fine I just well Harry deserves a break and maybe we should just leave him alone to tell us whatever is going on, on his own" 

"Fred if we don't follow him Harry will never tell us, I know its not exactly what were supposed to do, but come on Fred since when have you said no to doing something not

exactly right." Hermione replied 

"I know I just have a feeling not bad but... Maybe we should do it tomorrow" 

"Fred it will be fine now come on let's go before he comes back" Ginny said hurriedly looking at the time 

"Okay fine" Fred trudged over as the gang started walking. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Ron whispered, slowly the map drawed out Hogwarts

"Where's Harry" Ginny asked looks over.

"Well he's not on the map so he's going to be in the room of requirement" George offered as an answer 

"Okay well let's see what Harry's  hiding" Fred replied his normal behavior back, pulled George and lead the way.

"Do you think Harry's hiding something terrible maybe he..." 

"Hermione it will be okay you never know maybe Harry has a secret girlfriend" Ginny whispered back, Hermione smiled 

"I doubt that" and headed off behind Ron Fred, and George.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry I think we should tell them" Draco stated stroking Harry's hair

"Draco I don't think that's a good idea"

"But why Harry, we already told my friends and they had no problems your even friends with Blaise and Pansy"

"Draco..." Harry buried his head deeper into Draco's stomach

"Kitten whats wrong.." Lifting up Harry's face so he could see him

"Draco I'm scared what if they don't accept me or want to be my friends or they hate me or..." 

"Harry hey its okay they will never hate you they care about you, Weasley might be a bit surprised but Granger will handle him everything will be okay, okay" Draco stroked

Harry's cheek giving he a kiss

"Okay" A whispered reply came out "we'll tell them tomorrow" Harry smiled resting his head on his shoulder as Draco continued to stroke his hair 

"Oh I wanted to know whats your Animagus" Harry asked

"A Black Wolf " Draco smirked "Self-confident, ambitious, loyal... how about you"

Harry sighed "a fox" 

"That doesn't sound so bad, sneaky, quick-thinking, clever, so cute..."

 Harry pouted at that as Draco laughed and ducked down catching Harry' lips with his own.  

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry buried his head in Draco feeling safe in his strong arms and the soft snores of Draco, but he couldn't sleep. Slowly he wriggled out of Draco arms and stood by a

window pondering how he was supposed to tell Draco, ever since he started throwing up he decided to see Madam Pomfrey where he found out he was pregnant, how? He

was still confused but he really liked the idea of being able to raise kids finally being able to have a family of his own but was scared of what Draco would think, would he

think he's a freak and leave him _No_ Harry told himself _he would never do that but he wasn't sure._ Deep in thought he didn't hear Draco stirring and coming over to him until

Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind giving him kisses on the ear..

"Mmm Draco" Harry sighed leaning against his chest.

"why you up kitten... did you have a nightmare" he questioned worriedly 

Harry sighed "no I just...couldn't sleep" but Draco didn't buy it

Draco pulled turned him around staring at the beautiful emerald green eyes "Harry you know you can tell me anything right" Harry slowly nodded

"Draco yea you see well" Harry took a deep breath might as well just say it "I'm pregnant"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment then did the most unslytherin thing that he will forever deny doing

He fainted 

"Draco!" Harry catched he head before it hit the floor struggling with the weight as he put Draco on the couch that had appeared. Harry sighed conjured a bucket of water

and threw it at Draco, Right away Draco sputtered sitting up.

"Harry I had the weirdest dream that you were pregnant and..."

"Draco I am" Harry cut in

Draco stared at Harry and to Harry surprise laughed and lifted Harry in the air hugging him

"Oh my god I cant believe it were going to have a family"

"Wait your not mad" Harry stated as he was put down

"Mad, why on earth would I be mad I mean yea its unexpected since I never knew guys could get pregnant wait how are you pregnant"

Harry sighed "it doesn't really make sense but according to Madam Pomfrey I inherited the ability to get pregnant as magic recognized me as a the female in the

relationship and this ability has been in the Potter line for centuries, but there hasn't been a gay Potter I guess in a very long time so..."

"Oh okay well anyway Harry that doesn't matter I love you Harry and I will always love you no matter what" 

Harry smiled "I love you to" and stood on his tiptoes to give Draco a kiss when there was a crash and the door opened Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred standing

there shocked

 


End file.
